My One, My Only, My Neji Chapter 1
by jokuh217
Summary: nejixten....Tenten and Neji are training in the forest and are disputing about weight and other weird stuff...until somehow, Tenten ends up in his arms...will someone make a move?


TITLE:** MY ONE, MY ONLY, MY NEJI**

AUTHOR: **U.K (intials)**

KEY:

NARRATING

_EXAGGERATION_

_------- (bleep! It's cuss..I don't want to write it cuz it takes too long and lines looks better. I'm weird like that. )_

_**THINKING**_

Out of millions and millions of ordinary people, hundreds and hundreds of ninjas, tens of Hokages, there is only one girl. She is not an ordinary girl though. She is sometimes referred to as the weapon mistress, a friend, a daughter, but also a BAKA!

"What did you call me you slime ball!" Tenten questioned, rampaging at him like a charging bull in a room filled with red objects spinning around. "Baka" Neji grunted, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes tight shut. "Urgh! Just because I am not as smart a-and fit as you are doesn't mean you can tease me about my woman strength and it doesn't mean I can't keep up with you in training!" Tenten exclaimed, taking a breath to cool herself off. "You are the one that started it saying that I don't have huge, gigantic, muscular, bulging muscles like others!" Neji stated, still trying to look calm and cool. "Ok. I'm sorry. All bodies are different……but I have to say, a guy without muscles is like a girl without her…yah you know." Tenten blurted out. **_Oh my gosh! Did I just say that! AAAH!_** Neji arched his eyebrow as if he's saying you don't have any of "those" and grunted.

"I'm worn out right now. I do not want this dispute to linger. We've been training for 5 hours!" Tenten expressed, letting her worn out body fall onto the cool, green grass of the forest floor. "Actually, 4 hours, 58 minutes, and 44 seconds, still counting." Neji remarked, as he sat down, Indian style and breathing in the earthy, cool air of the calm, vacant forest with seemed to go on forever. Tenten felt the hair ties that wrapped her smooth, milk chocolate colored hair in a beautiful wrapping take its toll on her head and it tightened. "Ow." Tenten whispered under her breath as she raised her slender arms to untie the hair ties until a calming voice interrupted her. "We should get home. It's getting dark." Neji recommended as he opened his pearl eyes just in time to watch the hot, orange and red object release its hold onto the sky whilst it mixes its yellow and red together. Tenten nods in agreement and grabs onto the deep brown bark of a mighty oak tree, but slips. **_Pch, Neji is just sitting there like he's doing his business or something! He should at least help me up!_** Just at that, a soothing palm was handed out to her reach. She tilted her face up to see a relaxed figure. "Here." Neji commanded in a soft tone.

Tenten grinned and the two hands met and Neji pulled her up with his "man strength" into his arms. "You really are strong." Tenten giggled and blushed in Neji's manly arms. **(neji)** **_I haven't noticed this before, but Tenten is chikushou hot! Wait! What am I thinking! _**-----**_ HORMONES! But she seduces me so much that it makes me want to…!(tenten)_**. **_Holy _**----**_! Neji looks so _**---- **_sweet with his calm expression. _**"I needed it because you gained a few pounds around the edges." Neji answered, still holding onto her as if not wanting to let go for eternity.****Neji quickly, lightly pushed her out of the grip when Tenten started aiming for his tender lips and Tenten smirked, "Chicken….**_Wait! What did he say about my weight? _** I have NOT gained a few pounds! How could I with your vigorous training? **_It's probably my girl parts…ew._**" Neji had started walking and didn't notice her talking. She started to power walk to catch up to him. Pass the soft dirt, luscious grass, deep brown trees with a green, leafy top, she finally reached her destination.

"You ----- walk fast!" Tenten stated, huffing and puffing. "Hn." Neji grunted, not noticing the weak and tired figure tramping next to him. After a few minutes of silence, Neji and Tenten finally reached the exit of the dark cage of a forest and Neji rotated his body to discover Tenten's face. "Remember to come to the mission on time tomorrow." Neji reminded with his calm expression once again. "Right." Tenten replied, smiling a smile as sweet as candy. "Hn. Okay. I'm going home now." Neji stated, taking his first step. "Shouldn't you walk me home?" Tenten questioned, with her arms crossed, feet tapping and eyebrows arched. Neji rotated his fine, worn out body, and asked, "What? You can't walk by yourself?" "Noo! There are perverts lurking around and besides! It is night and it's dark!" Tenten complained. "Who would want to kidnap you? You are so ugly and flat that some guy would mistaken you as a guy. Well, they wouldn't, but only if they are queer." Neji stated in a jokingly tone. Tenten clenched her fists and smoke flew out of her ears.

"What?" Tenten screamed, stomping up to him. Neji turned his head away with his usual expression. Cold, empty, cold, mean, cold, and inhumane. Tenten started stomping away and she peeked over her tiny, broad shoulders, but saw that Neji was heading in the opposite direction. **_Humph! And I thought he was a regular, ordinary person, but that was only in the forest, but now, he's acting like a total _**------**** Tenten thought to herself as she passed the dark, vacant stores that were closed and with the owners now resting from a hard day's labor. Tenten sighed and slumped her shoulders anime style. WHOOSH! "What!" Tenten whispered under her breath as she quickly slid her silver, beaming kunai that gleamed in the presence of the moon out and held it in front of her.

"Who is there!" Tenten exclaimed, looking around at a 180 degree rotation. Suddenly, a firm hand gripped her worn out shoulders. She threw her arm back to hit the figure, but was frozen in place. She tried to turn her neck to see what was stopping her, but couldn't! She was frozen and couldn't do anything. She couldn't scream, she was helpless….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------(not bleep, ending mark )

This is the end of the first chapter! please read the next chapter to find out who the mysterious figure is! IT'S, IT'S A PERVERT! I don't know and if I do, I wouldn't tell, not on my life…well, unless you have pizza… . ..PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPPIE. NEXT CHAPPIE UP SOON!


End file.
